Maybe it's just my imagination
by leave2die
Summary: It could be nothing. But lately something has seemed off with Robin could it be something is being kept from our young heros? Or could it just be Superboy's imagination?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

The cave had been quiet lately Miss M had been in the kitchen, Robin in the gym, Kid Flash on the couch, Superboy working on Sphere and Aqualad had zeta tubed to Atlantia for the weekend. "Hey KF what's you watching?" the boy wonder asked towelling himself off from his work out our resident speedster just craned his head than answered "it's an anime Code Alternative or something like that. It's actually pretty good" "scoot over than" he hoped over the back of the couch and nearly landed on Kid who let out a surprised yelp. "Dude warn a person first" he said recollecting himself Robin just glared minutely and laughed. "I told you to scoot over not my fault you didn't move fast enough." and that earned the youngest a swat to the back of the head and the two just busted out laughing.

They watched in silence except for when Robin asked who a character was or what was going on. Kid would pause it and explain than they would go back to watching it. After going through three episodes Miss M announced that lunch was ready telepathically. Both Kid and Robin hopped over the back of the couch and sprinted to the kitchen Kid obviously winning. "Hot dogs and mac and cheese Miss M you are the best" the youngest declared happily. Sunglasses always concealing his eyes he gave himself a generous helping and dug in while Kid was already working on seconds not bothering with something as trivial as sitting down.

Happiness practically gleaming in his green eyes Robin had gotten used to his best friend's eating habits. "Supe hurry up before Kid Mouth eats it all" yelled the raven haired boy they heard the distinctive sound of a wrench hitting the floor and soon Superboy came into view black hair and baby blue eyes and his usual black and red shirt with the Superman emblem on it. He grabbed himself a plate before Kid Flash could go for thirds becoming used to how things work. Although being a clone he had no idea of how to interact with people so it had made everything awkward. But before he would just looked confused now a year later he just smiled a bit. It had been a rough year for everyone but in time they had gotten used to each other.

"So Supe how's the repairs on Sphere going" "there going good Sphere's a tough girl." "That's good" Robin had always treated Superboy like a brother and Boy Wonder knew the clone liked to talk about Sphere. Kid had gone for fourths before Miss M cut him off. "That's enough for you Wally let Robin and Conner have seconds at least. He pouted but he wasn't serious after all they are his friends "thanks Miss M but I'm full you can have it Supe." He got up and headed for the computer "I almost forgot I have some work that bats asked me to do before he gets back from The Watch Tower. "More for me" Wally chirped before getting smacked on the hand by a wooden spoon "No Wally that's for Conner." She looked sternly at him Kid Flash only smiled sheepishly and tried again only to have the same thing happen. Conner took it as a joke and had himself some seconds they knew better than to look over Robin's shoulder while he worked so they left him to his own devices but would help if he asked for it. They all knew Robin is a genius after all he could hack into the Mount Justice computer system no problem. And he easily hacked the motion sensors when they rescued Superboy from Cadmus.

Later on everyone was back to their own business again Superboy still working on Sphere, Miss M had gone to the study to read, Kid was in his room sleeping and Robin had finished working on the computer and had gone back to the gym to blow off some steam. Apparently the program was bugged up and it was frustrating the Boy Wonder but he figured it out with a triumphant yell. Causing Kid Flash to just smirk and Superboy who had become used to it joined in telling him "way to go." "Thanks" was the reply from Rob who than declared that he needed a good work out in the gym. Back to the present Rob had finished his work out going back into the living room he sat down flipping on the tv. After flipping through the channels and seeing nothing interesting on he left the room and went back to his own room in the cave. Although his real room is in the manor this one was meticulously cleaned not a shirt or pair of jeans out of place. Yep being Bats' adopted son does have its side effects that along with he had become addicted to Alfred's cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait it seems chapter 2 just didn't want to be written. I almost discontinued this fic

The distinct sound of barbells hitting the mat strong arms dead lifted the bar easily clearing three hundred pounds as if they were nothing. Blue eyes always focused his well sculpted body barely even breaking a sweat but that's to be expected from a clone made by Cadmus. Superboy hadn't asked to be born he was made for evil purposes but choose the side of good of his own volition thanks to his rescuers Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. Everything seemed so foreign interactions awkward but slowly he go used to everything and started to really fit in as part of the team rather than just Superman's clone. His trademark line being "no capes no tights no offence" and it works he's accepted and adapted.

Everyone had went back to doing there own thing while there resident clone took a break from working on Sphere and decided to work out. Dead lifting, power cleaning, curls all in triple digits the cave's work out room has a vast assortment of exercise equipment. Switching he starts on his curl reps thinking about everything that had happened those baby blue eyes unfocused for a while allowing himself to be lost in his own thoughts for a while. Everything had worked itself out there all friends more like family which when he really thought about it wasn't bad. He liked the feeling of having friends and people close to him, something and someone to protect it makes him feel wanted.

After finishing his reps while still shirtless the strong hero made his way to his room assessing that it's around evening. It's always a bit quiet when there not on missions just everyone going about there lives. Of course they all gathered half the time to eat or play games tonight it seemed that it's everyone do there own thing night. So he went back to his room sitting on the bed and relaxing before the raven haired teen knew it he'd fallen asleep for half of the night. His dream or at least that's what he's been told those are was interrupted by someone shaking his arm mercilessly.

"Wake up Supe you're going to miss dinner Miss M made smoked sausage and fried potatoes." His hazy mind barely registered it opening one eye so ice blue stared up at Kid. Before Flash could repeat himself which he definitely would Superboy swung his legs over the side of the full sized bed. "Go on ahead Wally I know you want to just save a few helpings for me ok?" It was a rhetorical question he knew so Kid Flash just raced off nearly running into the wall. Within a few minutes a now awake clone walked into the kitchen he saw everyone there and grabbed himself a plate filling it up and sitting down. Since Miss Martian would scold him if he tried to eat standing up something about good manners. Which didn't make much sense since the others do it a lot still he knew from others that you shouldn't argue with a girl. Another something about the girl being always right no matter it was a man to man type of thing they told him so he didn't question it. And listened soaking in there words like a sponge a guy code they had mentioned something he couldn't tell the female members of there team.


End file.
